17. Kapitel: Kater, Ratte, Hund
Band 3/Kapitelübersichten 17. Kapitel: Kater Ratte Hund (im Original: Cat, Rat and Dog) Nach dem Axthieb hören Harry, der noch immer mit seiner Ratte kämpfende Ron und Hermine einen heulenden Aufschrei von Hagrid. Schockiert versuchen sie weiterzueilen, aber Krätze ist nicht mehr zu halten, als Krummbein ihnen entgegenkommt. Sofort verfolgt der Kater die fliehende Ratte, Ron verlässt den Tarnumhang und jagt hinterher, Harry und Hermine rennen ihm nach. Plötzlich taucht auch der große Hund auf und packt Ron, der inzwischen wieder Krätze in seiner Tasche festhält. Harry und Hermine sehen gerade noch, wie der Hund Ron in ein Loch zwischen Baumwurzeln zieht und dabei Rons Bein bricht, das sich irgendwo festgehakt hat. Der Baum stellt sich prügelnd als die Peitschende Weide heraus. Zu Harrys und Hermines Verwunderung bringt Krummbein den umsichschlagenden Baum zum Stillstand, indem er auf eine seiner Wurzelknollen drückt. Die beiden folgen dem Kater in die Öffnung, durch die Ron verschwunden ist. Im Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe passieren sie einen langen niedrigen Geheimgang, den Harry auf der Karte des Rumtreibers gesehen hat und der irgendwo in Hogsmeade enden muss. Sie gelangen schließlich in ein völlig verstaubtes Haus mit vernagelten Fenstern und verwüsteten Einrichtungsgegenständen. Hermine meint, es müsse wohl die Heulende Hütte sein. Harry ist sich allerdings sicher, dass diese Zerstörungen bestimmt nicht von Geistern bewerkstelligt worden sind. In einem erleuchteten Raum im oberen Stockwerk finden sie Ron, der ihnen sofort eröffnet, sie seien Sirius Black in die Falle gegangen: Der große Hund sei in Wirklichkeit seine Animagusgestalt. Hinter ihnen steht Sirius Black in menschlicher Gestalt, er hat sich den Zauberstab des verletzten Ron aneignen können. Black bringt auch Harrys und Hermines Zauberstäbe mit einem Entwaffnungszauber in seine Hand, trotzdem greift Harry den verdutzten Black an. Mit der Unterstützung von Hermine und dem kaum stehfähigen Ron kann er Sirius schließlich überwältigen. Auf dem Boden liegend und von Harrys Zauberstab bedroht, redet Sirius auf Harry ein, es sei alles ganz anders gelaufen. Er sei zwar schuld an James und Lilys Ermordung, aber nicht so wie Harry denke. Krummbein legt sich schützend auf Sirius' Brust. Ehe Harry sich zu dem Mord überwinden kann, stürzt Professor Lupin herein und entwaffnet Harry und die anderen. Dann klärt Lupin mit dem am Boden liegenden Sirius etwas Unverständliches und schließt zum Entsetzen der drei Sirius in seine Arme. Fassungslos beschuldigen Harry, Ron und Hermine ihren früher so vertrauenerweckenden Lehrer Lupin, dass er sie getäuscht und in Wirklichkeit immer Sirius geholfen habe. Hermine platzt damit heraus, sie wisse seit Monaten, dass er ein Werwolf sei und habe es allen verschwiegen, aber Lupin weist zwar den Vorwurf zurück, heimlich Sirius geschützt zu haben, gibt aber zu, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Er wirft Hermine, Ron und Harry ihre Zauberstäbe zu und steckt seinen eigenen demonstrativ weg, um zu zeigen, dass er sie mit seiner folgenden Erklärung nicht übervorteilen will: Nicht Sirius, sondern die Karte des Rumtreibers, die Personen unter Tarnumhängen ebenso zeige wie auch verwandelte Animagi, habe ihn hierhergeführt. Er habe gesehen, dass die drei eng zusammengedrängt unter dem Tarnumhang zu Hagrids Hütte gegangen seien, und auf ihrem Rückweg nicht mehr zu Dritt, sondern zu Viert gewesen seien. Die Karte habe ihm auch verraten, dass Sirius Black dazu gekommen sei und zwei von ihnen in den Geheimgang geschleppt habe. Auf Harrys und Rons Richtigstellung hin, sie seien nicht zu Viert gewesen und Sirius habe lediglich Ron verschleppt, behauptet Lupin, Rons Ratte sei die Animagusgestalt eines Zauberers namens Peter Pettigrew. 17. Kapitel im Film Im Film beißt Krätze Ron, woraufhin Ron ihn fallen lässt, ihm nachjagt und ihn unter der Peitschenden Weide fängt. Dann taucht plötzlich der vermeintliche Grimm hinter Harry und Hermine auf, springt über sie hinweg, packt Ron und zieht ihn in einen Tunnel am Fuß der Peitschenden Weide. Da Krummbein in diesen Szenen des Filmes nicht anwesend ist, kann er nicht die Peitschende Weide zum Erstarren bringen. Dramatisiert und unrealistisch wirkend schleudert die Weide Harry und Hermine in lebensbedrohlichen Aktionen in den ziemlich geräumig wirkenden Tunnel. In der Heulenden Hütte finden sie Sirius, der sie aber nicht entwaffnet. Harry greift Sirius trotzdem erst ohne Zauberstab an, wirft ihn auf den Boden und zückt seinen Zauberstab um ihn zu bedrohen. Es taucht Lupin auf, entwaffnet Harry und umarmt Sirius. Hermine ruft wie im Buch wütend, dass sie Lupin vertraut habe und dass er ein Werwolf sei. Sirius drängt darauf, dass "er" (dabei denkt er natürlich an Wurmschwanz, von dem aber bisher noch keine Rede war) sofort getötet werden solle. Lupin gibt ihm seinen Zauberstab, bittet Sirius aber noch einen Moment zu warten, damit er es erklären könne. Harry empört sich, er brauche keine Erklärung, schließlich wisse er doch, dass Sirius seine Eltern verraten habe. Lupin und Sirius behaupten daraufhin, dass das in Wahrheit Peter Pettigrew gewesen sei, der sich in diesem Moment im Raum befinde. en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban 3R